Silver lining
by Kitetheblade
Summary: After Starfox 64. Fox may have save the galaxy from total destruction but no one seems to care. 1 week after saving them his life goes down in a spiral... Until he meets someone who can fix all of that. RATED M FOR YAOI AGAIN XP ONE SHOT


Hey everyone yet again its me kite...  
I was given an email saying that I should write another one shot... So this is yet another one shot.  
This time it's going to be Wolf and Fox cus well Everyone loves opposites. XP  
Mine might not be as good as everyone else but whatever..

ENJOY :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own starfox... but I want to so badly...

* * *

**Inside Corneria**

Fox walked down the street, board out of him mind. Ever since the attack Fox couldn't find anything that could occupy his time. Fox sighed and walked around a corner remembering what all of his friends were doing. Falco flew off after the attack saying he was board with this, Slippy went with his dad to go work at the research facility. Peppy... well Peppy was to old to hang out with.

Fox looked at the building he lived in, "Ugh I have to get a new place." He walked inside it and up the stairs to his 1 room apartment. He looked distastefully at it, "God if my dad hadn't of died I would have lived in a better place." Fox walked over to his couch and saw a letter on it, "That's odd... even though I don't lock my door. What good enough to be stolen here?" He looked at the note.

_Mr.McCloud_

_I'm sorry to inform you of this but you are no longer aloud to live in apartment number 12. You will have to  
immediately pack your things and leave the premise._

_Landlord_

Fox's body started to tremble, "NOW I HAVE GO TO THE STREETS!?" Fox grabbed a bag and the clothes that were his, "FUCKING GREAT I SAVE THEIR ASSES AND WHAT DO I GET? KICKED OUT!" Fox dropped the key in front of the door and left the old building, "Fuck that place I can get a better one. Once I get paid by general pepper. Fox walked up to the military base and looked around it. He walked up to general Peppers Secretary desk, "I need to speak with the general." The Secretary typed on the computer, "Okhe can schedule you in on the 21st at 3 o.." "NO, I need to talk to him now!" The secretary shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. He is on vacation right now." Fox stormed out of the building, "DAMMIT WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE GONE!?" He opened his bag and grabbed some money, "FUCK YOU ALL."

It was getting dark and Fox was feeling the chill of the night creep up on him. He looked around for some place to go and forget what has been happening to him. Fox saw a tavern and walked up to it. He looked inside it, "Still open... good." He walked inside and sat on a barstool far away from everyone else. The bartender walked up to him, "What can I get you?" Fox looked up at him with tired eyes, "Anything thats cheep and that can get me drunk fast." The bartender smiled and walked back down the counter. Fox laid his head on the counter and started muttering to himself.

The bartender returned and handed him a mug of beer, "This should do you fine. First time?" Fox sipped it and scrunched his face, "Ya... and hopefully the last." The bartender nodded, "It won't be, I know people." Fox glared at him as he walked off, "Pfft, what does he know." Fox continued to sip the beer and didn't notice that the door had opened. A gray wolf walked up and grunted seeing Fox sitting in his spot. The wolf sat 2 seats away from Fox, "BARTENDER, You know what I want." The bartender scurried around and place a bottle in front of the wolf.

Fox looked over at the wolf and shrugged. The wolf also looked at him and stare a gape, "F...Fox!?" Fox looked back over and saw that it was rival Wolf. (FUNNY!?) Fox gave him a glare, "What do you want? Cant you see that I'm trying to enjoy my beer?" Wolf gave back the glare, "Ya since this is your first time we all have to fucking bow down to you right? Stop being such a fucking drama queen." Fox shifted in his seat and stared Wolf down, "You think I'm the drama queen, I just had the worst fucking day of my life. All my friends are out with family or having fun, I just got kicked out the shit hole that I lived in, and I can't get paid for what I did to rescue this god for saken planet."

Wolf scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Really... how sad but let me tell you something, THAT LIFE. You either do something about it or die. You chose your destiny." Fox looked down at his beer and took another gulp of it, "I don't really fucking care what happens to me... I hate my life." Wolf shot down the beer he had in his hand and looked back over at Fox, "Ya well join the club, Lots of people hate there lives. That why we all come here to drown our sorrow out."

Fox blinked and tears started falling from his eyes. Wolf shot him a look, "Fox stop being a fucking pussy and hold yourself together." Fox shook his head, "No... it's just... I'm just so alone in this place..." Wolf got up and sat on the bar stool next to Fox, "No your not, you have had a father until he disappeared. My family died when I was younger. You think that you have it rough. Then act like you 10 and grow up without a family for 12 years." Fox looked up at Wolf who had tears on his cheeks, "Wolf... I...I'm sorry..." Wolf cut him off and kissed him roughly making Fox freeze up. Wolf separated from him and looked at the bar counter, "...The only person that I felt close to was you... because when I heard your father disappeared... I thought that I could be friends with you. Maybe even more... but you don't seem to like me after my team attacked you."

Fox drank the rest of the beer he had and began to sway in his chair, the beer had begun acting up in him, "N.n..No I don't h..h.hate you." Wolf saw that Fox was on the verge of collapsing and grabbed him, "Come on you can stay at my place for the night." Fox looked up and smiled, "You...your not going to do anything bad are y...you?" Wolf gave him a glare as he placed down the money for his and Fox's drink, "Shut up you idiot and hold onto me." Fox held on tight as Wolf dragged him out of the bar and down the street.

Once or twice they had to stop so Fox could get the alcohol out of him. After the second time Fox walked without the support of Wolf and was sober enough to talk and make decisions, "So... why do you want to so badly be with me?" Wolf shrugged and smiled, "What do you expect. Can't you already see it yet?" Fox cocked his head to the side and looked at him oddly, "What... What do you mean?" Wolf pushed him into a wall, "You have got to be kidding me, you still can't tell?" Fox felt something hit his thigh and looked at Wolf with terrified eyes, "y...your gay!?" Wolf got off him and slumped down the wall, "... you finally got it didn't you..." Fox stood there looking at him, "...bu..but how?" Wolf looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "HOW DO YOU THINK?" Fox got on his knees and looked at him with worry in his eyes, "Hey... don't beat yourself up..." Wolf's starting sobbing, "...a...and I've been hitting on you..." Fox blushed and got closer to Wolf, "No.. no shhh... its ok I didn't care that you did. I really feel better when you did." Wolf laid on Fox's shoulder, "really?" Fox started blushing and got closer, "ya... and that kiss... was like heaven to me."

Wolf smiled and stood up, "Then how about you come back to my place..." Fox pressed his lips on Wolf's. Wolf pressed back making Fox moan with pleasure. They seperated and Wolf turned around, "Come on lets go somewhere private." Fox blushed and ran with Wolf to a condo in the upper city, "WOW!! How did you manage this?" Wolf smiled and opened his door, " when your a mercenary you get paid alot for doing easy things." Fox closed the door behind him and Wolf pulled him towards the bedroom, "Now for you." Fox felt himself fall on a bed as Wolf kissed him tenderly on his lips. Fox moaned as he felt himself getting hard from Wolf's advancing.

Fox moved his hands down Wolf's back and under his shirt. He moved his hands up and took off Wolf's shirt faster then even he expected. Wolf stopped kissing Fox long enough to get his shirt off to. Fox and Wolf went at an all out frenzy taking each others clothes off all while holding each other. After all the clothes were off Wolf laid on Fox and looked in his eyes, "Are you sure?" Fox smiled and pulled him down for another make out session. Wolf slowly moved his hand down and grabbed hold of Fox's inner thigh making him moan with pleasure. Wolf started pumping up and down make Fox jerk violently, "Agh... Wolf!" Wolf smiled and kept going, "Your going to love this now." Fox started moaning slowly but Wolf stopped him with another kiss. Fox jerked up violently as he felt his climax coming closer and closer with every pump. Wolf saw the look in Fox's eyes and stopped.

Fox whimpered for more and Wolf grinned evilly, "Oh don't worry it will happen... just when I'm ready." Wolf slid down the bed and got next to Fox's hips. He lifted a leg and looked at Fox who was dazed. Wolf inched his dick near Fox's ass and smiled at him, "Hope your ready for this." Wolf went in Fox fast and hard making him scream out in pain. Wolf slid back out and let Fox adjusted himself before he crept up slowly again, "ok this one shouldn't hurt as much." Wolf slid in slower and softer then last time. Fox gave whimpers every once in a while but moan when Wolf hit a spot in him. Wolf smiled and slid back and forth into it.

Fox's body started shaking with pleasure. He felt like Wolf was the best thing in his life now, "Wolf... I...I can't hold it!!" Fox came on his stomach and Wolf smiled at him. Wolf's thrusts became rapid jerks, "Agh... I... I can feel it." Wolf did his best to hold it in for more bliss but he came in Fox making him moan with satisfaction. Wolf slid out of him and laid down, "Fox... you can stay here as... long as you want." Fox turned to him and smiled, "thank you so much Wolf... For everything." Wolf wrapped his arm around Fox, "Guess I'm your silver lining aren't I?" But Fox couldn't hear him. He had drifted of to sleep inside Wolf's grasp.

**_THE END!!

* * *

_**

Wow that took a while but it was so worth it. Ok everyone enjoy and please please please review :D

Oh and btw: thank you silent hill dude for saying that I should type another one shot ;D


End file.
